$\dfrac{ -n - 6p }{ 9 } = \dfrac{ -10n - 8q }{ -10 }$ Solve for $n$.
Explanation: Multiply both sides by the left denominator. $\dfrac{ -n - 6p }{ {9} } = \dfrac{ -10n - 8q }{ -10 }$ ${9} \cdot \dfrac{ -n - 6p }{ {9} } = {9} \cdot \dfrac{ -10n - 8q }{ -10 }$ $-n - 6p = {9} \cdot \dfrac { -10n - 8q }{ -10 }$ Multiply both sides by the right denominator. $-n - 6p = 9 \cdot \dfrac{ -10n - 8q }{ -{10} }$ $-{10} \cdot \left( -n - 6p \right) = -{10} \cdot 9 \cdot \dfrac{ -10n - 8q }{ -{10} }$ $-{10} \cdot \left( -n - 6p \right) = 9 \cdot \left( -10n - 8q \right)$ Distribute both sides $-{10} \cdot \left( -n - 6p \right) = {9} \cdot \left( -10n - 8q \right)$ ${10}n + {60}p = -{90}n - {72}q$ Combine $n$ terms on the left. ${10n} + 60p = -{90n} - 72q$ ${100n} + 60p = -72q$ Move the $p$ term to the right. $100n + {60p} = -72q$ $100n = -72q - {60p}$ Isolate $n$ by dividing both sides by its coefficient. ${100}n = -72q - 60p$ $n = \dfrac{ -72q - 60p }{ {100} }$ All of these terms are divisible by $4$ $n = \dfrac{ -{18}q - {15}p }{ {25} }$